


Hungry for (your) love

by keine_angst



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beginnings of a relationship, Dating, Dinner dates, F/F, I love my communist girls, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Period-Typical Homophobia, canon-typical shithead Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keine_angst/pseuds/keine_angst
Summary: “Tommy, sweetheart, how can you expect me to agree to do something for you if you don’t explain what do you need from me?” she pointed out the obvious, because really, it wouldn’t be safe to just say yes and take the pot luck, not when Thomas Shelby was in charge.Ada agrees to help her brother out, but things get out of hand.(Written for Peaky Blinders Rare Pair bingo challenge)
Relationships: Jessie Eden/Ada Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020





	Hungry for (your) love

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry to PB rare pair bingo. This fic crosses out "Courting/Dating" prompt from [my card](https://keine-angst.tumblr.com/post/624914782883086336/i-signed-up-for-peaky-blinders-rare-pair-bingo).

Tommy was the one to blame.

Ada loved her brother with all her heart, but she didn't trust him the slightest. That was why as soon as he showed up in her house and asked her if she could do him a favour, she cocked her eyebrow in a silent question.

“What favour?” she asked, lifting a glass of gin to her mouth.

“Ada, please, just say yes,” of course, Tommy  _ I-rarely-answer-the-questions _ at his finest. Ada rolled her eyes in disbelief.

“Tommy, sweetheart, how can you expect me to agree to do something for you if you don’t explain what do you need from me?” she pointed out the obvious, because really, it wouldn’t be safe to just say  _ yes _ and take the pot luck, not when Thomas Shelby was in charge. “A drink, maybe? And sit down, please, I feel like a very bad host when you’re standing like this.”

“Yes, thank you,” Tommy accepted the offer and finally seated himself in an armchair in front of his sister. Ada could tell he was nervous, with wasn’t a common occurrence. She poured him a generous glass and encouraged him to talk. “I’m afraid you’ll say no if I tell you what I want you to do.”

“Well, I will certainly say no if you don’t go into details,” Ada answered hardheadedly, “you can always try.”

Tommy emptied the glass in two long sips and slammed it onto the coffee table in front of him. “I want you to go on a dinner date. With Jessie Eden.”

For a brief moment Ada thought that she misheard what her brother had said; she tilted her head to the side and tried to make an eye contact with him, but Tommy lowered his gaze. “Jessie Eden? What for?” she had so many questions but it seemed Tommy was not really excited to reveal too much. “What do you need from this poor girl that you cannot get through sleeping with her? You’ve whored yourself to get a business done before, haven’t you? What makes her different from other women you’ve met?”

“Ada,” Tommy cleared his throat, picking up a cigarette and lighting it in a practiced motion, “It’s not about Jessie Eden. It’s not about you either. It’s about me.”

“Tommy, I know you’re an exceptional figure, alright, but please, stop talking in riddles, won’t you?” Ada was slowly losing her patience. She didn’t have the entire day to listen to her brother going in circles and not reaching the meritum of the case.

“Well, if you need to know,” Tommy put his hands on his thighs and leant forward, “Someone invited me out, and I cannot go unless you help me out.”

Ada didn’t say a word, waiting for Tommy to elaborate some more. Her brother grunted, visibly irritated, and resumed his monologue, “A  _ man  _ asked me out. That’s why I need you and Jessie to go with us. You’ll go with  _ him _ , I’ll go with Jessie. In theory. So that it doesn’t look suspiciously.”

_ The nerve _ . If it was someone else telling her all this, Ada would interrupt, but it was Tommy, her idiot brother for whom she would take a bullet, therefore the only reaction she could pull off was a quiet sigh.

“What man, Tommy?” she didn’t give a fuck, quite honestly, but she wanted to see her brother blush and hold back a smile at the thought of this person, and she succeeded at making him do both, “I need to know who my companion for the evening is, don’t I?”

Tommy breathed out sharply before he replied, “Alfie Solomons.”

  
  


xxx

Ada didn’t know why she had agreed in the end. It was such an absurd, Tommy’s idea - yet she said yes. She’s become soft, she just wanted to make her brother happy. He had had a rough time recently, he deserved her help to get some rest. And even though she didn’t necessarily approve the idea of Tommy dating Alfie Solomons - not that she had anything against his preferences, but she realised he was a dangerous and unpredictable man, someone to fear - the fact that she was going to be there with them made her a bit less anxious about the outcome of the night.

But then on the other hand, she had to take care of Jessie for the entire evening. From what Tommy told her, he invited Jessie for a dinner, saying they had to talk about the strike that had occurred in a female factory in Small Heath despite Jessie’s assurance she would stop it from happening. Ada could imagine Jessie was going to be mad when she would realise she was used like this, and it was Ada’s task to make her stay and try to enjoy the dinner as much as possible.

How she was going to accomplish that, she had no idea. Her last meeting with Jessie was not too seminal - due to the differences in their mindsets, they couldn’t find a common ground and Ada had an unpleasant feeling that Jessie thinks of her like of a spoiled child - scornfully, but with a touch of pity. Jessie reminded her of herself from a few years back - vivid and fearless, but naïve enough to believe there was a better tomorrow for factory workers and the poor. Years ago, Ada could easily befriend Jessie, but since then she had changed and accepted the thought that going on strikes and screaming about revolution was not enough to free the oppressed. 

Ada thought of that night as of a challenge - she was about to show she haven’t given up trying to prove Jessie wrong yet. Taking into the consideration the circumstances she had to work under, her task was twice as difficult as it would have been if she had gone out with Jessie on their own, but Ada was a Shelby - she didn’t give up without a fight, well - she didn’t give up at all.

xxx

Tommy arrived to pick Ada up a little late. He was wearing his finest suit that he most certainly have just reclaimed from a tailor house, which made Ada feel pathetic in her plain purple dress and without any jewellery. She’d chosen her most modest clothes so that Jessie couldn’t comment on her talking about the Cause while wearing an outfit that was worth more than half of Small Heath’s workers estates combined.

Tommy let her into his car and Ada was surprised to notice a man sitting in the backseat. She didn’t expect to meet him until they would arrive at the restaurant, so his presence caught her off guard.

“Ada, meet Alfie,” Tommy introduced him simply, and the man greeted her, kissing her hand. He was stocky-built and at the first sight he could appear intimidating, but the softness in this gesture soothed Ada’s nerves. 

“Pleasure to meet such a lovely lady, who also appears to be  _ my  _ Tommy’s sister,” the way he pronounced Tommy’s name - like he was the most precious human being walking on Earth - and blush that bloomed on Tommy’s face at those words - told Ada everything she needed to know about their relationship. In short, it was a serious thing.

Tommy cleared his throat. “I told Jessie to meet me at eight, which means we have half an hour before she arrives. You ready, Ada?” his sister nodded, running fingers through her hair, “good. Keep her busy talking so she won’t want to leave right away,” he started the engine, but turned to Ada again, “thank you. I owe you a favour.”

“Tommy Shelby and his humble side? That’s the first time I’m introduced to it,” Ada joked, which got Alfie laugh.

“Oh, sweetie, I taught him some humility, didn’t I, Tom? Took lots of patience, but worked out,” he said, which caused Tommy’s ears go all red as he bit on his lower lip, not to give Alfie a mouthful.

“Let’s go, shall we?” Ada commanded, and Tommy was happy to oblige. 

xxx

Ada was surprised for the second time that evening once they arrived at their destination, which turned out to be a tiny, kosher restaurant located in the city centre. Unfortunately for her, Alfie was ready to give her a lecture about why they had chosen this place.

“See, my religion, judaism that is, disallows its pursuivants to eat  _ detestable  _ aliments, therefore we, the Jews, have to be careful what we put on our plates,” Ada imagined Alfie was a perfect partner for Tommy, who, contrary to him, wasn’t too talkative, “ _ Deuteronomy _ explains it, right, what we can and what we cannot eat, there are animals that are considered unclean, and rules regarding the preparation of meals, for instance  _ do not cook young goat in its mother’s milk _ …”

“Alfie, for fuck’s sake, let her live,” Tommy whispered with irritation. He was sitting next to Alfie, observing the street through the window, awaiting Jessie’s appearance. Out of the three of them, he was the most nervous one, Ada being a runner-up, and Alfie seemingly not giving a fuck. They haven’t ordered the food yet, and Ada was sipping her kosher wine eagerly, trying to memorise what she had planned to talk to Jessie about. She didn’t mind Alfie’s talking, it was soothing despite its pointlessness.

“I’m trying to amuse my  _ date _ , Tom,” Alfie winked at Ada over the tabletop and she couldn’t help but smile. In all honesty, she wouldn’t mind going out with him, if she was to go out with anybody - but since she hadn’t dated anyone since Freddie’s death, she wanted to avoid it as long as it was possible. Not even in her dreams could she picture herself doing what she’d agreed to. 

“She’s coming,” Tommy suddenly jumped on his feet and smoothed his shirt, “wait, I’ll lead her here.”

Ada and Alfie followed Tommy with their gazes as he approached Jessie, who has just entered the restaurant. He shook her hand in greeting and helped her take off her coat. Jessie’s brightness was soon replaced by puzzlement as Tommy said something to her - she raised an eyebrow and looked around. Her eyes landed on Ada and Tommy’s sister shivered under her distant gaze, suddenly feeling insecure. Tommy put his hand on Jessie’s shoulder, but she shook it off and walked up to the table where Ada and Alfie were waiting for them. 

“What’s going on?” Jessie darted at Ada, then at Alfie, and at Ada again, who felt the irrational need to stand up so that their eyes would be at the same level as they would talk; she restrained herself from doing it, but swallowed hard and answered before Alfie could take the lead and speak up (because he certainly would, she knew that).

“Good evening, Jessie,” she offered her a hand to shake, but Jessie looked at her with rage in her eyes, so Ada put her hand back on the table, “I was hoping we could have a nice dinner while talking about the matters that we left out of our last conversation.”

She sounded pathetically, she realised, but being a Shelby, she kept her chin up and fixed her eyes with Jessie’s; younger woman was without doubt angered, and Ada couldn’t blame her. She didn’t know how would she react if someone treated her like Tommy treated Jessie, but she most certainly wouldn’t be too happy about that. 

Jessie looked at Ada as if she couldn’t believe her ears. “I don’t understand,” she said quietly, and the tone of her voice made Ada feel guilty. She knew Tommy had hurt her before, profiting out of her naivety and broken heart, and even if Jessie could expect him to do it again, she still took exception to the way he used her. Ada suddenly felt the urge to comfort her.

“Jessie, please, sit down with us,” she insisted, pointing at the chair next to hers, “I want to talk to you.”

Ada was grateful that Tommy didn’t breathe a word, aware that it would only make things worse, and let her take the lead. Jessie was still standing, squeezing her purse in her delicate hand. “No, I don’t think I will,” she said after a small pause, and Ada noticed her breathing became a little erratic, “I think that due to the circumstances, the deal we had is no longer valid, Mr. Shelby,” she turned to Tommy, her face remained intact, but her voice condemned the contempt she felt towards the man, “I’m afraid I’m not able to talk business with a man who cannot respect a woman.”

Jessie turned around and grabbed her coat, tugging it on hecticly. Ada’s reaction was pure instinct - she stood up and catched Jessie up before she reached the front door. 

“Get off me,” Jessie raised her voice when Ada put her hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her. She pushed the door and darted out of the building. Cold evening breeze blowed in Ada’s face as she followed her, almost running after her down the street. 

“Jessie, please,” she repeated, but Jessie didn’t listen, determined to get the hell out of this place, and ignored Ada’s insisting. She chased her along the street, helplessness growing inside her with every step. 

Finally Jessie grew tired and slowed down, her breathing laboured as she slumped against the wall, hiding her face in her hands. She was shuddering from the cold and - as Ada realised when she heard quiet sobs - crying. Her coat was dangling loosely from her shoulders, her hair dishevelled. She looked like a victim of harassment, which, combined with her weeping, moved Ada the way she couldn’t expect to be moved.

For the first time that evening Ada tossed aside her prejudice against Jessie and looked at her the way she had used to look at her comrades back in her communist days. The poor girl didn’t deserve to be treated like that, and while Tommy wasn’t able to understand it, Ada could sympathise with Jessie. Only now did she strike a conclusion that Tommy’s plan was harmful and stupid from the beginning and she was ashamed of herself that she had agreed to help him out. Tommy’s concernment wasn’t more important than Jessie’s well-being and she deserved better than this. 

“Oi, don’t cry because of this fucker,” Ada started, weighing her words carefully, not to push Jessie even more. She hadn’t realised Jessie liked Tommy  _ this _ much until she saw her in this state, “I’m sorry he’s like this.”

“I’m not crying,” Jessie spat out and the weakness in her voice angered her even more. She hated showing her vulnerability, especially in front of people she didn’t trust - and Ada, well, was definitely one of them. “And you’re working for him, which means you’re just as bad as he is. How does that make you feel, hmm?”

Ada stepped a little closer and buttoned up Jessie’s coat in a motherly, caring gesture. Jessie passively let her do it, trying to wipe off the tears off her cheeks. Their eyes met and Ada’s heart tore into pieces at the sight of gloom on younger woman’s face. The awareness that she was partially guilty of making Jessie sad evoked the feeling of regret in her.

“Just because we share blood ties doesn’t mean we’re the same person,” Ada gave up all the pretence and instead of choosing cheeky and bold attitude she was bringing in most conservations, she opted for charitableness. “I love my brother, but I do realise he’s not a good person.”

“Being aware of that doesn’t make you any less guilty,” Jessie replied, still cross, but her anger was slowly melting away with every word. She reached to her pocket and fished out a packet of cigarettes. Ada had to help her with lighting one, because Jessie’s hands were still shaking. As she blowed a cloud of smoke, Ada put a cigarette between her lips too.

“The difference between me and Tommy,” Ada continued, gazing at Jessie who wrapped herself up in smoking, as if she tried to escape their exchange this way, “is that he wouldn’t apologise to anyone, even if he knew he’s done a bad thing. I would.”

“Are you apologising to me now?” Jessie asked, a hint of hope in her voice.

“I am,” Ada answered simply, nodding to emphasise it even more, “we haven’t got a chance to become acquainted properly, but I sincerely respect you regardless. I’m sorry for what has happened.”

Jessie lingered with her response for a moment, smoking in silence. “Apology accepted,” she said finally, throwing a cigarette butt on the ground and and treading it with her heel, “but don’t expect me to cross paths with your brother ever again.”

“If anything, I’d rather you didn’t waste your time even thinking about him,” Ada said, and a smile Jessie failed at holding back was the best reward she could dream of. “Now, shall we go back inside?” she asked, but seeing Jessie’s startled expression at the thought of meeting Tommy again, she added, “this is  _ me _ inviting  _ you _ to a dinner. Forget about that prick. I  _ want  _ to spend some time with you, not him.”

Jessie deliberated briefly what to answer - and suddenly she laughed, quietly and brightly, and it lifted a weight off Ada’s mind. “Fine,” Jessie neatened her hair and straightened up, “on condition that we will take a separate table. Away from your brother’s bullshit.”

This little comment made Jessie rise in Ada’s estimation. “As you wish, Miss Eden.”

xxx

Three hours and two bottles of wine later Ada was walking Jessie home. Jessie was a little tipsy and all giggly, supporting herself on Ada’s shoulder, not to stagger as they were going down the street. 

The evening had passed in a pleasant atmosphere. As the two of them came back to the restaurant, Ada took Tommy aside and told him off for being a mindless arsehole, and then she joined Jessie who had already ordered the food for them. To Ada’s surprise, Jessie hadn’t touched on the Cause, the revolution or inequality between male and female workers - she put this part of her aside, showing that beside political and social concerns that occupied her mind, she was also an ordinary, hard-working woman, struggling with everyday issues, just like everyone else. It surprised Ada how much of an experience the two of them shared - from difficult childhood, through party affiliation, to losing a loved one at a young age. When they opened the second bottle, Ada started feeling as if she had found her soulmate, a person who was capable of understanding her better than she could understand herself. Tommy and Alfie had left the restaurant after an hour or two, but Jessie and her stayed until the closing time - and as they finally headed out, Ada was devastated their evening spent together has come to and end.

As they reached Jessie’s house, they stopped to light yet another cigarette. They remained silent, drags and breaths reverberating in the night’s silence. Jessie was smiling shyly, her cheeks all red from the cold wind and alcohol she had drunk.

Ada was the one to break the silence. “It was pleasure to get to know you, Jessie,” she said, stubbing out her cigarette, “and I  _ mean _ it. I do.”

“Likewise,” Jessie smoothed her skirt with her free hand, taking a final drag before tossing the cigarette to the ground, “I changed my mind about you. For better.”

Ada lowered her gaze and whispered a quiet “ _ thank you” _ . “For what?” Jessie asked curiously, taking a step forward. She was so close Ada could feel the heat radiating from her body and her heart beating rapidly in her chest and  _ this _ , this society of another person that she had missed for too long, was reassuring and  _ nice _ . 

“For cheering me up,” Ada answered bashfully, and the awareness of how easily she exposed her weakness almost scared her. “Not many are capable of doing that.”

“Oh, come here,” Jessie wrapped her arms around Ada, hugging her somewhat fecklessly. The warmth of her skin and the softness of her hands against Ada’s nape and back soothed her down. They stood like this for what felt like hours before Ada finally stepped back with a sigh. 

“I really have to go now, it’s late” she said, thinking about her son, Karl. The boy was used to be put to bed by his nanny, but he couldn’t rest properly unless it was Ada who lulled him to sleep. He was probably tossing in turning in his bed, waiting for his mother to come home. “Goodnight, Jessie. Sleep well.”

“Goodnight,” Jessie shook her hand, but lingered with letting it go. She looked at Ada, a spark of joy in her eye, before asking, “are we going to meet again?”

“I think so, yes,” Ada didn’t have to think twice, and Jessie seemed to be happy to hear this answer. 

“Soon, I hope,” she added, casting a smile at Ada. She brushed her thumb against Ada’s palm for the last time and let go of her hand. “Sweet dreams.”

She turned around and walked up to the house. Ada stayed where she was until the door closed behind Jessie. 

Going back home, Ada was smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Jessie/Ada playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6c2NjtyXLHsNInlJjSIzVa?si=bM-XnwJfTnaaljaevFDNBw)
> 
> [Alfie's ramble about kosher food according to the Holy Book](https://www.google.pl/amp/s/www.biblegateway.com/passage/%3fsearch=Deuteronomy%2b14&version=NIV&interface=amp)
> 
> [say hi to me on tumblr](https://keine-angst.tumblr.com)


End file.
